


Powder Blue

by wildflower_daydreamer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Jonsadrabbles, day 6 - spring, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower_daydreamer/pseuds/wildflower_daydreamer
Summary: Spring has finally arrived in Winterfell, Sansa and Jon take some time to enjoy it.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Powder Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Powder Blue by The Cactus Blossoms
> 
> One more kiss, eye to eye / It's never easy, baby don't you cry / Hold me close, look at the sky / Powder blue / There's only you on my mind / You're all I want, baby all the time / Love so true, love divine / Powder blue / Powder blue / Powder blue / Powder blue / Powder blue / Love so true, love divine / Only you on my mind

Spring had finally arrived in Winterfell. It took some time for the winter edge to thaw out after the Night King's defeat. But eventually, a couple of years later, the grass was growing, wildflowers were popping up everywhere, and the birds were singing all day long. This was Sansa's vision of paradise - being in her home, with her people, with this beautiful weather.

She stood in the godswood now, just below an opening in the leafy canopy the weirwoods provided. The sun streamed in through it and she could see the perfectly serene, powder blue sky. Not a cloud in sight.

"Good morning, my wife."

His voice and her new title brought a happy grin to Sansa's face as he approached from behind.

Paradise - her home, her people, beautiful weather, and her new husband.

She turned to find Jon sharing her same happy smile. "Good morning, my husband."

Jon took her hand, planting a gentle kiss on her knuckles before drawing her into his arms fully to place his lips on hers.

Their simple wedding ceremony had taken place the previous night. A feast in the Great Hall followed. Closing out the wonderous night, her husband bedded her. It was better than Sansa could have ever imagined, considering her past. She knew the love they shared was true. It was divine.

"You rose early this morning," Jon commented when his lips barely lifted from hers. "I missed you."

"I saw how beautiful it was outside and wanted a quick walk to enjoy it. I was hoping you'd still be asleep when I came back to our room."

"And why is that?"

"I wanted to wake you up in a different way - a more fun way," Sansa responded, a sultry, teasing smile playing on her mouth.

A small growl escaped from Jon before he took her mouth again. "Shall we enjoy this beauty before I take you back to bed, my love?" His forehead was against hers, their eyes level, their breath intertwining between them.

"Yes," she breathed. 

Jon took a seat on the ground, his back against a tree. Sansa gracefully lowered herself down to sit between his legs, her own back leaning against his chest. Jon's arm wrapped around her and held her close. His other hand plucked a nearby wildflower that grew from the forest floor. Gently, he slipped it into her hair, just above her ear. 

"Perfect," he whispered, kissing the shell of her ear.

Sansa turned her head to give him an appreciative smile, which was met by a kiss to her temple. She settled back into the warmth of his embrace and looked up at the sky.

"The sky is beautiful today. Quite blue. It reminds me of your eyes," Jon quietly stated.

Sansa let out a happy sigh.

* * *


End file.
